


limelight

by frozenfragment



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Musicians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfragment/pseuds/frozenfragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, setidaknya di mata Iwaizumi.<br/>Musician!AU, IwaOi, warning inside. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	limelight

Iwaizumi Hajime, mahasiswa semester empat jurusan Teknik Elektro Universitas Tokyo, bekerja paruh waktu di live house sekitar Ikebukuro. Hitung-hitung, mengisi waktu luang di akhir pekan dan menambah uang saku bulanan.  
Berkali-kali ia membalik lembaran booklet live hari ini.  
Haru-kou Digital Entertainment presents,  
“Imagine you can fly!”  
Featuring KingofEDM, UshiWaka, DJ Bokutowl, Brain & Blood, tsuQ, Kenji and the gank, Dadchi, and alienSWAG!  
Dilihat darimanapun, nama panggung yang paling aneh ya alienSWAG. Dan orang itu pula yang paling Iwaizumi ketahui–ia benci fakta ini–dari keenam musisi yang ada di konser hari ini.  
.  
Disclaimer: Haikyuu - Haruichi Furudate, Lagu yang dipakai disini always belongs to its respectful owner  
I own nothing but this fic :”3  
.  
limelight, a haikyuu!! Fanfiction by yanaa  
Warning: Musician!AU (atau Composer!AU), IwaOi, college days, contains Boys Love, alcoholism, possibly OOC, istilah yang tidak dikaji mendalam, imajinasi penulis yang tidak tersampaikan, etc. Definitely not a song fic. Please pay attention ;w;  
Don't like, don't read. You've been warned. Proceed with your own risk.  
.  
Limelight (noun)  
1\. the focus of public attention  
2\. intense white light obtained by heating lime, formerly used in theatres  
.  
Di balik itu terdapat seorang Oikawa Tooru (YA, pemilik nama panggung yang luar biasa keren, alienSWAG), komposer multitalenta yang tenar di web soundmist. Ciri khasnya adalah “menghancurkan segala aturan”. Ia mengkombinasikan beberapa genre dan instrumen yang cukup fenomenal bagi penikmat musik indie. Dia menguasai berbagai alat musik dan memberdayakan kemampuan itu dalam karya-karyanya. Akordion dan biola kerap disebut-sebut sebagai instrumen khas dari karya Oikawa. Ia dikenal gemar mengkombinasikan musik klasik dengan musik elektronik, bahkan dengan jenis dubstep. Beberapa kali musik bernuansa etnis dipadukan dengan trance serta symphonic. Iwaizumi benci mengakuinya, tapi Oikawa memang menghasilkan karya yang luar biasa. Di satu sisi mengerikan, di sisi lain mengagumkan. Pada dasarnya jenis musik karya Oikawa bukan sesuatu yang ia minati–jujur saja ia mengantuk mendengar lagu klasik dengan instrumen biola apalagi piano. Tapi berkat karya-karya Oikawa, ia sadar instrumen dengan kesan “high class” itu bisa diekspansi dan dikombinasikan dengan musik lain. Hasilnya pun tidak buruk.  
Belakangan ini ia semakin tenar karena beberapa lagu karya Oikawa dibeli hak ciptanya oleh sebuah developer spesialis game musik. Meskipun belum pernah merilis album resminya, dia memiliki followers yang banyak sekali. One man show maupun konser bersama komposer rhythm game yang diadakan oleh developer selalu penuh oleh penggemar setianya. Begitu pula dengan hari ini.  
Iwaizumi sudah berkali-kali melihat gerombolan fangirl Oikawa–fanatik lebih tepatnya, karena mereka jauh lebih mengerikan dari fans musisi-musisi lain yang ada di konser hari ini–yang menyebut diri mereka space colony tengah bersliweran di daerah ticketing. Dirinya yang berjaga di area steril nan mutlak STAFF ONLY berkali-kali pula mengalami intimidasi dari fans yang haus darah. Beberapa dari mereka mulai agresif mencari sosok setinggi 184cm yang dipuja-puja. Jangan salahkan Oikawa dan penampilannya yang memang menarik.  
Sejujurnya Iwaizumi menolak–ya, menolak bahkan sebelum ia tau seperti apa Oikawa–untuk mengenal seseorang bernama Oikawa Tooru. Intuisinya berkata bahwa orang itu akan menghancurkan segalanya, bermakna denotasi ataupun konotasi. Namun, berkat diadakannya live concert yang melibatkan alienSWAG di live house tempatnya bekerja, mau tidak mau ia harus bertahan dengan gangguan. Terlebih lagi, ini adalah kali ketiga diadakannya konser–yang melibatkan Oikawa–di live house tempatnya bekerja. Entah mujur entah malang. Bagaimana kisah mula pertemuan mereka? Jangan tanya. Yang jelas buruk sekali.  
Iwaizumi melihat sekelebat poni menyebalkan Oikawa–berada di salah satu barisan antrian masuk ke live house. Mengenakan topi berbentuk kepala alien dengan sepasang mata besar yang luar biasa aneh, kumis palsu, parka berwarna bronze, dan celana army yang membalut tiga per empat bagian kakinya. Orang itu sedang berkamuflase atau malah sedang mengorbankan diri, Iwaizumi terkekeh pelan.  
“Ah, Iwa-chan!”  
Iwaizumi berdecih. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Oikawa terus melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sepenuhnya lupa jika ia sedang melebur ke dalam grup calon penonton konser.  
“Yang benar saja. Itu alienSWAG!”  
“Minggir! Aku mau minta tanda tangan!”  
“Tolong terima hadiah dari kami!”  
“Jangan dorong-dorong, sialan.”  
Iwaizumi menghela nafas, berjalan cepat ke arah Oikawa yang diserbu fans. Ia menarik tudung parka Oikawa dan menyeretnya sejauh mungkin. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan teriakan kesal para fans serta teriakan Oikawa yang kesakitan karena tercekik kerah pakaiannya yang ditarik secara kasar. Iwaizumi berhenti di tempat yang sekiranya tidak dapat dijangkau lagi oleh para fans, area mutlak panitia dan staff. “Dasar bodoh.”  
Oikawa terbatuk-batuk–yang tentu saja dibuat-buat–sambil mengelus lehernya yang tadi tercekik kerah. “Tanggung jawab. Aku tidak bisa ikut tampil. Leherku keseleo karena Iwa-chan barbar dan–”  
Seketika pundaknya ditonjok Iwaizumi. Meninggalkan nyeri yang menghilang beberapa detik kemudian. “Aduh! Tidak jadi. Belikan aku air mineral, Iwa-chan.”  
Iwaizumi memang memasang wajah malas, tapi ia tetap menuruti keinginan si Raja Agung. Botol plastik dengan isi 600ml berpindah tangan.  
“Iwa-chan sering-sering tertawa seperti tadi, deh. Pasti banyak yang naksir. By the way, Iwa-chan cocok sekali pakai kaus itu.” Ia menunjuk kaus lengan panjang berwarna teal yang dikenakan Iwaizumi—bisa dibilang seragam staff untuk live hari ini. Jangan lupa atribut lain, nametag yang dikalungkan di lehernya.  
Sejujurnya Iwaizumi tidak ingat kapan ia tertawa. Tapi biarlah kali ini Oikawa tak dapat tendangan ataupun tonjokan darinya. “Lebih baik kau memikirkan kamuflase yang lebih baik. Atau kau akan habis tergilas kerumunan fansmu yang mengerikan itu.” Kumis palsu Oikawa ditarik paksa.  
Oikawa meringis, sengaja memasang wajah ngambek, “memangnya Iwa-chan ibuku?”  
Iwaizumi langsung menginjak kaki Oikawa sekuat yang ia bisa. “ADUH! Sakit, Iwa-chan. Kejamnya.” Lalu nangis bombay.  
“Hentikan drama menjijikkan itu. Sana, bukankah kau harus bergabung dengan musisi-musisi lain? Jangan buat dirimu lebih aneh dari nama panggungmu.”  
Oikawa memicingkan mata. Berkali-kali merapal kalau namanya itu keren. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak memprotes lagi.  
Botol air mineral yang telah kosong dipindahtangankan kepada Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan, nanti nonton ya!”  
Ia melarikan diri sebelum botol itu menyambit kepalanya.  
.  
Iwaizumi memang sudah terlibat dalam konser Oikawa sebanyak tiga kali. Tetapi ia belum pernah melihat sendiri live alienSWAG yang katanya fenomenal itu. Dirinya berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan di barisan paling belakang, dekat akses keluar masuk ruangan.  
Konser hampir berakhir, sudah tujuh musisi (atau kelompok musisi) yang perform dan memeriahkan live. Tetapi Oikawa masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Barangkali dia sungguhan tak jadi tampil. Iwaizumi cukup tertarik dengan Brain & Blood. Mereka menyajikan musik rock, sedikit cadas tapi tidak ada growl apalagi scream. Komposisi pembagian antara gitar, bass, dan drum seimbang. Serta sedikit bumbu musik ala orkestra. Entahlah, mungkin Iwaizumi jadi suka musik semacam itu karena invasi Oikawa.  
“Yahoooo~ Save the best for the last, right!”  
Setelah lagu terakhir dari Brain & Blood, suara Oikawa bergema memenuhi hall. Tapi Oikawa tak berada dimanapun. Ada suara tapi tanpa rupa. Oikawa setan, ya.  
Seluruh sumber cahaya mendadak mati. Selanjutnya kabut buatan memenuhi ruangan. Secercah cahaya kehijauan terlihat di bagian tengah panggung. Oikawa muncul setelah kabut buatan itu menipis. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang. Cengiran super bangga lah menghiasi ekspresinya. Demi apapun, cahaya kehijauan itu berasal dari topi alien yang dikenakan Oikawa daritadi. Glow in the dark alien hat? Oke, itu memang spektakuler dan beda dari yang lain. Emosi Iwaizumi berkecamuk; bingung, takjub, kaget, atau malah ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.  
Tak ada yang berubah dari penampilan Oikawa–ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Bahkan seseorang yang berambut hitam dengan style jambul seperti milik ayam menertawakannya keras-keras. Tawanya meledak karena Oikawa dan topinya yang luar biasa. Dengan kikuk Oikawa melepas topi kebanggaannya.  
“Jahatnya member Brain & Blood yang satu ini.” Oikawa buka suara. “Bukankah jambul ayammu itu lebih aneh daripada topi alienku?” Walau itu sebenarnya sindiran halus, seisi ruangan tertawa karenanya. Sebagian lagi teriakan histeris para fangirl.  
Oikawa memasang microphone jenis kondensor ke stand mic, “Tebak, lagu mana yang akan kumainkan.”  
Berbagai judul lagu karya Oikawa bersahut-sahutan. Iwaizumi hanya tau sedikit karyanya. Selagi penonton menerka lagu yang hendak dimainkannya, Oikawa mengalungkan kabel clip on ke lehernya.  
“Zannen, untuk yang menjawab selain lagu ini, maafkan aku~” diikuti dengan kedipan genit dan lidah yang terjulur. Ia maju ke bagian depan panggung, diikuti seorang wanita di belakangnya. Oikawa menenteng viola–hampir sama dengan biola, tapi memiliki range nada yang lebih rendah–di bahu kiri.  
Oikawa mulai memainkan intro lagu, wanita yang mengekor pada Oikawa tadi adalah penyanyinya. Seisi hall hening.  
Suara sopran memenuhi hall. Penonton dipaksa diam, terbawa dengan atmosfer lagu yang sesungguhnya. Gestur Oikawa luwes dan tetap terlihat gembira, sangat berlainan dengan makna lagu. Menuju bagian chorus, sempat terdengar jeritan fangirl–Oikawa ikut bernyanyi. Range suara Oikawa memang tidak luas, tidak pula istimewa. Tapi ada satu ciri khas yang membuat suaranya terdengar amat indah. Tipikal suara kesayangan para kaum Hawa, ada aksen romantis di dalamnya.  
Suasana yang dibangun Oikawa sangat kontras dengan suasana musisi-musisi yang sebelumnya didominasi oleh musik ceria dan bersemangat dan sejenisnya. Iwaizumi sendiri cukup kaget, orang macam apa yang bisa mengubah suasana dalam waktu singkat.  
Lagu ditutup dengan falsetto dari penyanyi wanita. Penonton berteriak. Tepuk tangan pun mengikuti. Yang kemudian semakin menjadi-jadi setelah Oikawa menjentikkan jari. Sekarang dirinya berkutat dengan laptop dan meja besar dengan berbagai peralatan DJ. Headphone sengaja dipasang miring–hanya satu bagian yang terpasang di telinga.  
“Here we go, Magnolia!”  
Lagu yang sama berputar kembali. Kali ini versi lengkap dengan musik elektronik yang menjadi ciri khas Oikawa. Walaupun Iwaizumi bukan tipe orang yang mengikuti pergembangan game musik, ia yakin lagu ini sulit dimainkan. Terlebih bagian dubstepnya.  
Sejujurnya Oikawa memang sangat tidak buruk. Dan lagi-lagi Iwaizumi enggan mengakuinya, apalagi memberitahukannya kepada Oikawa.  
.  
Suasana perpustakan pusat Universitas Tokyo lebih padat dari biasanya. Sangat aneh, sejujurnya. Terlebih ini hari Senin. Cukup sulit mencari tempat lengang yang benar-benar tenang dari orang yang hanya sekedar menumpang koneksi wifi perpustakaan. Iwaizumi menenteng beberapa buku tebal yang menjadi bahan referensi tugas kuliahnya. Segala pujian bagi dosen yang telah memberi waktu 24 jam untuk menyelesaikan tugas terkutuk itu.  
Iwaizumi menuju bagian tenggara di lantai tiga perpustakaan. Tidak banyak terlihat orang yang lalu lalang maupun yang bergerombol dan mengobrol. Hanya ada dua orang di sisi meja yang bersebrangan dengan tempatnya berada. Salah satunya adalah perempuan yang mengenakan headset, sedang mengetik, koyo menempel di leher kanannya. Yang seorang lagi sedang membaca buku super tebal. Kacamata berbingkai magenta bertengger di hidungnya. Tunggu, gaya rambut itu sepertinya familiar...  
“HAH, KAU!” Iwaizumi menuding sosok berkacamata yang tengah membalik halaman buku yang ia baca. Seketika itu pula ia refleks menutup mulutnya agar tak bersuara lebih banyak lagi. Yang merasa ditunjuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Muncul ekspresi kaget yang serupa. “Iwa-chan!?”  
Iwaizumi merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak langsung menghindar atau kabur begitu ia melihat Oikawa. Detik itu pula ia mengangkut tumpukan buku, lalu beranjak dari kursi. Oikawa pun menenteng buku tebal yang tadi dibacanya. Mengejar Iwaizumi dengan langkah yang tak kalah cepat. “Iwa-chan, tunggu! Kenapa kau lari!?”  
Iwaizumi samasekali tidak menjawab apalagi menoleh. Ia terus menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dasar. Tidak ada lagi suara yang menyebut panggilan memalukan. Ia berharap Oikawa sudah berhenti mengejarnya.  
Berhubungan dengan Oikawa di dunia kerja saja sudah merepotkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus berhubungan dengan makhluk yang satu itu di dunia-dunia lainnya? Hell no. Lebih baik Iwaizumi pura-pura amnesia. Ia salah orang. Tidak ada makhluk bernama Oikawa Tooru yang terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo. Oke. Tidak ada.  
Tumpukan buku tebal masih berada di pelukan. Misi selanjutnya adalah pergi ke bagian sirkulasi buku perpustakaan, ia terpaksa harus meminjam. Tadinya ia berniat menyelesaikan tugas yang luar biasa mengesalkan itu di perpustakaan. Sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot meminjam dan membawa pulang buku-buku itu. Lokasi tujuan berada di belokan selanjutnya, ujung koridor lantai dasar. Iwaizumi berbelok ke kiri, menukik tajam tanpa mengurangi langkahnya yang setengah berlari. Ia harus meminjam dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Ketentraman hidupnya dipertaruhkan pada beberapa menit ke depan. Walaupun ia sudah tau jika ketentramannya itu temporer, setidaknya ia tidak harus diganggu oleh makhluk bernama Oikawa Tooru selagi menjalani kehidupan perkuliahan. Tapi sepertinya takdir sedang ingin mempermainkannya.  
Di tengah kebutuhannya untuk segera meminjam buku lalu pergi dari perpustakaan, antrian calon peminjam buku-buku perpustakaan mengular panjang sekali. Agaknya representatif dari kepadatan tidak biasa yang terjadi hari ini. Iwaizumi mengumpat, mau tidak mau ia harus mengantri. Dengan nafas tak beraturan ia berusaha tetap tenang dan memindai sekitar. Ia memilih barisan paling selatan yang dekat dengan tembok, berusaha menyamarkan keberadaan. Setidaknya ia belum melihat batang hidung Oikawa.  
Hampir delapan menit Iwaizumi mengantri, tetapi Oikawa masih tidak muncul. Tanpa sadari ia menghela nafas, merasa sudah aman. Barangkali Oikawa kehilangan jejaknya, atau dipaksa berhenti oleh siapapun (tentu saja karena ingin berkenalan atau selfie bersama lah, kalau boleh). Baru kali ini Iwaizumi mensyukuri pesona menyebalkan dan sex-appeal Oikawa.  
Usai menyelesaikan segala prosedur peminjaman buku, Iwaizumi melenggang ke ruang loker. Ia mengambil kunci, mengeluarkan tas punggung, dan mengunci kembali loker tersebut. Salah satu buku ia jinjing karena kapasitas tasnya tidak mencukupi. Dari caranya berjalan, sangat terlihat bahwa Iwaizumi sedang senang, tentu saja karena ia tidak jadi tertimpa nasib sial sehingga ia tidak harus diganggu Oikawa. Iwaizumi menjejalkan secara asal Kartu Tanda Mahasiswa yang baru saja dipakai untuk keluar dari perpustakaan–  
–itu siapa yang berdiri di satu-satunya jalan setapak dan akses ke perpustakaan?  
“IWA-CHAAAN!”  
Kepala Iwaizumi pening seketika.  
Oikawa mengabaikan ponsel yang tadi digelutinya, melambaikan tangan dengan semangat ke arah Iwaizumi. Tentu saja Iwaizumi menolak membalas, ia mencoba stay cool seperti tidak melihat apapun. Ia tidak pula berhenti saat sudah berada di radius tiga setengah meter dari lokasi Oikawa berdiri. Iwaizumi terus berjalan lurus sepanjang jalan setapak. Oikawa mengikuti di belakangnya.  
“Sudah kuduga, kalau aku menunggu di pintu keluar, pasti aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Iwa-chan. Tak kusangka, ternyata kita satu kampus. Iwa-chan dari jurusan apa? Teknik mesin?” Oikawa melihat sekilas judul buku yang di bawa Iwaizumi; elektronika dan mekanika dasar.  
“Bukan. Teknik Elektro.”  
“Kenal Makki?” Oikawa berusaha berjalan di sampingnya. Lalu ia menambahi, “Hanamaki Takahiro.”  
Iwaizumi tidak menjawab. Tapi senyum Oikawa makin melebar karena ia menangkap gelagat terkejut dari lawan bicara–searah–nya. “Berarti kita sepantaran. Dari reaksimu, sepertinya Iwa-chan bahkan mengenal Makki dengan baik.”  
Sebenarnya si alienSWAG ini siapa, datang dari planet mana?  
Selanjutnya Oikawa berceloteh panjang lebar. Iwaizumi tidak banyak memprotes kelakuan narsis dan kepedean yang biasanya Oikawa tampakkan. Yang jelas, Iwaizumi merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak pernah tau eksistensi kontroversional berwujud makhluk setinggi 184cm dengan kulit agak pucat dan gaya rambut yang menyebalkan.  
Oikawa Tooru, mahasiswa semester empat jurusan Psikologi, berniat mengambil konsentrasi bidang Forensik. Anggota Dewan Perwakilan Mahasiswa di fakultasnya. Sekaligus Mahasiswa Berprestasi dari Fakultas Psikologi. Ketua Himpunan Mahasiswa Psikologi Universitas Tokyo. Aktif sebagai jurnalis koran kampus, yang sangat sering membahas isu-isu sensitif di universitas. Pernah dipanggil oleh Rektor karena menulis berita kritis yang mempertanyakan alasan rektor men-drop out seorang mahasiswa karena menjadi aktivis humanis di luar kampus. Bukan hanya menulis berita tentang itu, Oikawa juga menggalang dukungan untuk mendesak rektor mencabut SK yang men-drop out mahasiswa tersebut.  
Ternyata Oikawa lebih silau di dunia nyata daripada dunia maya. Iwaizumi merasa bodoh sekali karena sudah terlalu apatis terhadap mahasiswa fakultas lain, terutama dari keilmuan sosial dan humaniora. Ia memang sempat mendengar berita tentang mahasiswa yang melawan rektor. Tapi ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia bahkan sempat berpikiran kalau mahasiswa itu kurang kerjaan, nekad, dan cari mati. Yang benar saja, si pembelot itu adalah Oikawa. Mohon diulangi lagi, Iwaizumi merasa bodoh sekali.  
.  
Meski sudah memasuki tahun keduanya di universitas, hari itu adalah kali pertama Oikawa masuk ke ruang kelas Fakultas Teknik. Itu pun karena ia tidak direspon oleh Iwaizumi, tidak pula kebetulan bertemu lagi dengan Iwaizumi. Sehingga ia mencari jalan lain agar dapat kontak dengan si uring-uringan yang satu itu. Di live house tempat Iwaizumi bekerja paruh waktu pun, katanya ia sudah tidak lagi bekerja disana. Ia hanya bekerja sampai live Imagine you can fly! beberapa minggu lalu. Setelahnya kontak kerja sudah habis, pun Iwaizumi tidak berniat memperpanjang.  
Saat Oikawa sampai di ambang pintu ruang kelas yang diberitahukan oleh Hanamaki, seseorang tergelak dengan parah.  
“Aku tidak menyangka kau sungguhan datang ke sini, Oikawa.”  
Hanamaki memegangi perutnya yang kram karena tiba-tiba tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Matsukawa yang berada di sebelahnya memukul pelan punggungnya, tapi tawa Hanamaki tak kunjung reda. Oikawa memicingkan mata, “Apa, ha.”  
“Duduk dulu, lah. Sudah lama kita tak berkumpul bertiga,” ujar Matsukawa. Karena merasa ia ada benarnya, Oikawa menurut.  
“Mattsun masih nempel, ya, sama Makki.” Keduanya mendadak terdiam, “seingatku kalian tidak satu jurusan. Mattsun Teknik Mesin, bukan?”  
Matsukawa dan Hanamaki tidak merespon banyak, hanya mengangguk pelan.  
“Enaknya bisa sekelas sama Iwa-chan. Aku jadi sedikit menyesal tidak memilih jurusan Teknik Elektro.”  
Dari tiga serangkai itu, memang hanya Oikawa yang memilih jurusan non-eksakta. Bukan karena ia tidak mampu lolos ke salah satu jurusan tersebut, tapi karena ada hal yang lebih menarik minatnya dibandingkan itu semua.  
Hanamaki menendang kaki Oikawa, diikuti dengan sikutan Matsukawa. Sebenarnya ada apa antara Oikawa dan Iwaizumi? Mereka tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan cara Oikawa dan Iwaizumi dapat saling kenal.  
“Bisa-bisanya bilang begitu. Kau sekarang bahkan bisa jadi mawapres, sedangkan aku dapat C+ saja sudah bagus. Dapat B keajaiban.” Matsukawa menjitak pelan.  
Hanamaki tergelak lagi, tapi tidak separah yang sebelumnya. “Aku terkejut kau dan Iwaizumi saling kenal. Kau tau, keesokan hari setelah kau bertemu Iwaizumi perpustakaan, seharian itu ia makin badmood. Kau apakan dia?”  
Oikawa membuang muka, manyun karena jadi bahan tertawaan lagi, “sudahlah, dimana Iwa-chan sekarang?”  
Sudah ngambek sepertinya, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa saling berpandangan. Lalu keduanya mengangguk hampir bersamaan.  
“Kalau kau mencari Iwaizumi, kurasa ia sekarang berada di klubnya, atau di gym fakultas. Lebih baik kau cari di ruang klubnya dulu.” terang Hanamaki. Seketika Oikawa kembali sumringah.  
Mereka berpisah setelah Matsukawa menjelaskan denah kasar gedung D Fakultas Teknik. Tidak menunggu lama, Oikawa sudah menjelajahi lebih lanjut. Ia memasang senyum yang biasanya. Banyak perempuan dari fakultas ini yang takluk akan pesonanya. Berkali-kali Oikawa merasa harus merespon mereka. Sampai ia lupa belum bertanya di klub apa yang Iwaizumi ikuti. Kepalang tanggung untuk kembali ke lantai enam, ia mencari Iwaizumi dari ruang ke ruang. Lagipula gedungnya tidak sebesar yang ia kira.  
Pintu demi pintu ia singgahi, ia menginterupsi beberapa rapat internal karena anggotanya jadi salah fokus. Entah yang keberapa kalinya Oikawa sudah memasang senyum mautnya agar dimaafkan. Teringat pesan dari Hanamaki, “Jangan kaget dan jangan mengagetkan.”  
Terlepas dari ketidakmengertiannya terhadap konteks himbauan Hanamaki, ia tetap mencari dengan cara yang mencolok. Ia memutuskan tidak terlalu memikirkan maksud Hanamaki. Ini sudah lantai kedua, ruang keduapuluh yang sudah diceknya. Tetapi ia tetap belum berhasil menemukan Iwaizumi.  
Tadinya Oikawa bermasud menghentikan pencarian di gedung klub, berpindah ke gym fakultas. Tetapi ia samar-samar dapat mendengar suara petikan senar gitar dari ruangan paling ujung yang belum diperiksanya. Tentu saja Oikawa tertarik mencari tau.  
Orang yang dicarinya memang berada di ruangan itu.  
Iwaizumi memangku sebuah gitar akustik. Cahaya senja berpendar temaram dari jendela bertirai tebal. Dari celah kecil pintu ruang klub–disulap menjadi studio seadanya–yang tidak dikunci, Oikawa hanya bisa melihat dengan angle tiga per empat belakang. Wajah Iwaizumi tidak tampak jelas, tapi Oikawa tau ia sangat bersemangat–dengan jelas tampak dari caranya memainkan gitar.  
Oikawa memang tidak mahir memainkan gitar, tapi ia tau mana yang memang memiliki skill tinggi dan mana yang hanya asal-asalan main.  
Iwaizumi jelas bukan tipe yang asal-asalan. Tanpa melihat caranya bermain, Oikawa sudah yakin bahwa Iwaizumi amat mahir bermain gitar. Seorang pemula tidak mungkin dapat melakukan teknik seperti itu. Tanpa sadar Oikawa semakin melangkah maju. Pintu berderit, Iwaizumi spontan menghentikan permainannya. Oikawa masih belum sadar jika dirinya ketahuan mencuri-dengar. Ia tak bergeming, berada beberapa meter di depan Iwaizumi.  
“Oi.”  
Di menit keempat, Oikawa masih mematung. Ia masih menerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Semakin gagal paham, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.  
“Ya memang kau, lah, Kusoikawa.”  
“I-I-Iwa-chan nggak marah?” Oikawa ragu tapi ia tetap masuk ke studio darurat itu. Ia memilin ujung jaket yang dikenakannya.  
Iwaizumi tersenyum simpul. Ia menepuk pelan kursi kayu penuh stiker random disebelahnya, “Anggap saja aku sedang baik hati. Aku tidak akan bertanya caramu tau dan sampai di tempat ini.”  
Mereka membicarakan tentang gitar dan musik hingga petang hari.  
.  
“Aku dapat alamat apartemenmu dari Makki.” Oikawa nyengir tanpa dosa. Kerutan di dahi Iwaizumi makin bertambah. Terkutuklah Hanamaki Takahiro dan relasi masa SMAnya dengan Oikawa. Cukup sudah campur tangan Hanamaki dalam merusak ketentraman hidupnya–ia tau Hanamaki hanya sedang mencari hiburan tambahan.  
Oikawa menerobos masuk apartemen setelah melepas sepatu. Ia asal meletakkan ranselnya di lantai ruang tengah. Iwaizumi terlalu malas untuk kesal. Ia memilih membiarkan Oikawa menilik detail apartemennya.  
Iwaizumi memiliki apartemen yang luas. Banyak ruangan, ia yakin harga sewanya mahal atau Iwaizumi memang banyak uang. Penataannya rapi, tak ada barang-barang bergeletakan dimana-mana. Kebanyakan furnitur minimalis. Hiasan dinding di ruang tengah sangat menarik perhatian Oikawa–berbagai foto Iwaizumi, dari zaman kanak-kanak hingga foto kelulusannya di SMA.  
Sofa beludru ada di dekat foto-foto Iwaizumi. Laptop merah yang masih menyala berada di lantai. Memutar lagu-lagu band visual kei dengan berbagai aliran musik. Kertas-kertas berukuran A2 dan A3 berserakan di atas-bawah meja. Oikawa mendapati beberapa kaleng minuman keras di atas meja kaca. Samar-samar memang tercium bau alkohol. Oikawa baru sadar, atmosfer disini berat sekali.  
Mulanya ia duduk di sofa. Iwaizumi pergi ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa makanan. Oikawa yang masih penasaran mulai menjelajahi apartemen Iwaizumi seenaknya. Ia membuka tiap ruangan yang pintunya tertutup, termasuk kamar Iwaizumi. Ia melongok sedikit, lalu menutupnya kembali–setidaknya masih merasa bahwa kamar itu memang tempat yang privat.  
“Oikawa, aku tidak–” Iwaizumi yang memegang beberapa bungkus makanan melongo di tempat. Oikawa tidak ada di ruang tengah. Segera ia asal menjatuhkan bungkusan makanan. Ia mendapati Oikawa berada di ambang pintu tempat sakral–  
“...Iwa-chan punya studio musik sendiri?”  
–dan tamatlah riwayat rahasia-rahasianya.  
Tak perlu melihat langsung, dari punggungnya saja ia tau Oikawa terlampau antusias. Matanya pasti berbinar senang. Terutama saat ia tau ada synthesizer di bagian pojok. Bersebelahan dengan amplifier.  
“Jangan sentuh apapun,” tegasnya. Wajah berbinar Oikawa memudar seketika. Berganti dengan ekspresi kesal sekaligus kecewa, mencibir, “Iwa-chan pelit sekali. Kau punya synthesizer sebagus ini tapi tidak boleh digunakan.”  
Rolling eyes. Iwaizumi menarik paksa lengan Oikawa. Ia harus dijauhkan dari tempat keramat itu. Berkali-kali Oikawa meronta minta dilepaskan. Akhirnya diam begitu melihat bungkusan yang berceceran di lantai ruang tengah. Salah satunya adalah roti susu. Oikawa membuang muka. “Aku tidak akan diam hanya dengan disuap roti susu. Aku takkan jatuh ke perangkapmu, Iwa-chan!”  
Sejatinya ia tetap duduk lalu mengunyah roti susu itu. Iwaizumi tidak pernah tau jika Oikawa sangat suka roti susu. Ini murni ketidaksengajaan, Iwaizumi geli dengan sifat alien satu ini.  
“Mengoceh saja sesukamu.” Ia mencari sesuatu dari rak penuh buku. Lalu melemparkan sebuah CD yang masih lengkap dengan segelnya. Oikawa mengerutkan dahi. “Apa ini.”  
Oikawa menyobek segel, sambil tetap mengunyah roti, ia memasukkan kepingan disk ke DVD-RW laptop Iwaizumi. Selagi menunggu laptop memroses data, Oikawa mengambil headphone kesayangan yang tergeletak di samping ranselnya. File explorer menampilkan isi CD, file berformat .FLAC sejumlah tujuh. Tanpa pikir panjang, Oikawa memutar file-file tersebut. Playlist Iwaizumi ia hapus seennaknya. Oikawa duduk tanpa banyak bergerak selama hampir limabelas menit.  
Iwaizumi memerhatikan Oikawa yang masih terlihat bingung. Lalu ia mengutarakan kalimat yang membuat Oikawa memasang ekspresi super dungu. “Itu bandku. Kurasa itu belum pantas disebut mini album.”  
Oikawa yang mulanya termenung–ia berusaha menerka maksud Iwaizumi menyuruhnya mendengarkan musik metalcore–berubah jadi super antusias (lagi), “JADI, KAU BAHKAN SUDAH PERNAH MASUK DAPUR REKAMAN? Baik. Jelaskan ini semua pada Oikawa-san.”  
“Seperti yang sudah kau dengar tadi, itu bandku. Sudah disband hampir setahun, sih.” Oikawa menyimak tanpa balasan yang kentara. Headphone masih tetap terpasang, memutar lagu-lagu band Iwaizumi dengan volume yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya.  
“Aku gitarisnya. Sekaligus songwriter dan arranger,” ia berhenti sejenak untuk membuka kaleng minuman beralkohol kadar menengah untuk kali ketiga, “kurasa aku rindu bermusik. Aku bahkan tidak sadar saat kau tempo hari mendengarkanku bermain gitar.”  
“Iwa-chan, jangan bergantung pada minuman beralkohol. Bukannya jadi stress-relief malah jadi penyakit. Kau sudah minum berapa kaleng, ha? Mau mati muda ya.” Oikawa melirik ke arah dua kaleng minuman keras yang isinya sudah kosong. Iwaizumi tak acuh. Isi kaleng ketiga tandas separuh bagian.  
Banyak hal yang menjadi pertanyaan bagi Oikawa. Tapi sepertinya ia malah memilih urutan pertanyaan yang paling salah. “Kenapa disband? Iwa-chan senang bermusik.”  
Rahang Iwaizumi tampak mengeras. Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Oikawa agaknya merasa bersalah telah bertanya.  
Iwaizumi tidak merespon. Ia sudah menghabiskan likuid alkohol yang tersisa. Pun Iwaizumi masih terlihat tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Oikawa.  
“Iwa–”  
Tawa sarkastis. Iwaizumi berusaha menstabilkan gelombang emosi. Tak sedih, tak kecewa, tak kesal, “Kami disband karena aku sudah tak lagi memenuhi interpretasi mereka. Ya, kau tau lah. Sedikit baku hantam. Pada dasarnya jenis musik yang dianut bandku samasekali tak kusukai. Blues-rock, mananya yang serupa dengan lagu yang sedang kau dengarkan? Bagiku mereka hanya senang-senang yang bahkan tidak menyenangkan.”  
Sejujurnya Iwaizumi hanya merasa inferior. Ketidakmampuannya memenuhi keinginan rekan segrup agaknya memberikan tekanan mental yang dalam. Ia meninggalkan keyboard, synthesizer, bass, dan gitar yang sehari-hari menjadi temannya. Debu tipis melapisi beberapa sudut meskipun Iwaizumi rajin membersihkan studio mininya. Setiap kali melihat studionya, semakin ia merasa tak pantas. Betapapun Iwaizumi ingin melupakan dunia itu, tetap tidak mungkin. Perjuangan membeli gitar pertama saat akhir Sekolah Dasar, jarinya yang jadi kapalan dan terluka parah karena belajar teknik-teknik dan fingering, lagu pertama yang dibuatnya, penampilan pertama di atas panggung, semua. Meski luka yang tertoreh sangat dalam, Iwaizumi dengan sadar mengakui. Ia tidak bisa lepas dari musik, dunia yang selalu dicintainya, yang memberinya arti dan pengakuan keberadaan.  
“Iwa-chan idealis sekali ya.” Tanpa sadar, ia mengutarakan isi pikirannya. Iwaizumi jadi lebih murung. Oikawa tidak bisa menahan diri, telapak tangannya berlabuh di puncak kepala Iwaizumi. Di luar dugaannya, rambut cepak yang terlihat kaku itu luar biasa halus, setidaknya dalam persepsi Oikawa.  
“Idealis bukan berarti buruk, Iwa-chan. Aku sendiri tidak pernah membentuk band, jadi aku tidak tau sulitnya menyamakan ideologi. Menurutku, Iwa-chan luar biasa. Kau tidak terpengaruh dengan orang lain, tetap mengejar mimpimu sendiri.”  
Iwaizumi terdiam. Berbagai emosinya masih berkecamuk. Oikawa sudah tidak lagi mengelus puncak kepalanya. Sejujurnya, sentuhan itu terasa nyaman.  
Nafasnya berangsur stabil kembali. Apakah itu sesuatu yang normal, membiarkan seseorang yang baru kau ketahui kurang dari duapuluh minggu menyentuhmu seolah-olah itu hal yang biasa dilakukannya? Oikawa samasekali tidak memberikan petuah-petuah atau kalimat sesakti para motivator di televisi. Menyebalkan sekali, beban mental yang menghantui selama setahun belakangan seperti tidak pernah ada artinya. Iwaizumi tidak pernah tau, dihargai itu bisa melalui hal seringan ini. Semoga dia tidak mendengar suara degupan jantung yang kian lama kian lantang.  
“Aku tidak terlalu mengerti heavy metal atau sejenisnya sih. Tapi menurutku, musik karya Iwa-chan sungguh kompleks! Apa ini? Ada bagian yang nge-Swing? Atau nge-Jazz? Sayangnya tidak terkenal. Mungkin karena Iwa-chan dan personel band lainnya kurang tampan. Setidaknya tidak setampan Oikawa-san.”  
Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Iwaizumi. Oikawa tidak sadar ia menahan nafas selama beberapa detik. Tangan besar itu mengacak surai coklatnya. Ia terperangah saat suara tawa yang sangat pelan lolos dari belahan bibir itu. Oikawa mematri setiap detailnya, alis tebal Iwaizumi yang tidak lagi menukik tajam, kedua matanya yang terpejam, setitik air mata yang gagal ditahan. Tanpa sadar, Oikawa mencengkram pergelangan tangan Iwaizumi. Spontan mengutarakan kalimat yang bahkan tidak sempat ia pikirkan dengan benar.  
"Jadilah partner kolaborasiku, Iwa-chan. Aku suka caramu memainkan gitar, terlebih dirimu."

**Author's Note:**

> Daku mendengarkan lagu-lagu di bawah ini sepanjang bikin fiksi, bisa dibilang dipakai di fiksi ini. Sangat direkomendasikan mendengarkan sambil membaca. Cari di yutub, gugling, atau soundkloud ya. Berikut ini listnya:  
> Gate of Expectancy - Nocturnal Moonrise. Nggak benar-benar muncul di fiksi ini sih. Tapi itu yang daku pakai buat mendeskripsikan musiknya Kuroo dkk, alias Brain & Blood.  
> M2U feat. Guriri - Magnolia (unplugged version). Yang pertama kali dibawakan Oikawa setelah dia nongol dengan ajaibnya, versi yang gaada dubstepnya. Sungguh terasa feelsnya :”“““  
> M2U feat. Guriri - Magnolia (original version atau deemo version). Penampilan kedua yang dibawakan Oikawa. Versi ini merupakan versi ori yang full dubstep. Setelah syahdu-syahduan jadi ajeb-ajeban(?)  
> Depapepe - This Way dan A Passion Melancholic. Pas pertama kalinya Oikawa nggak sengaja tau kalau Iwaizumi juga bermusik. Iwaizumi dan gitar itu samting, fetish authornya banget.  
> Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas - Just Awake atau Cast Your Shell. Lagu bandnya Iwaizumi yang didengerin Oikawa. FALILV paling cocok dengan imajinasi daku tentang ‘band tidak ideal’ versinya Iwaizumi. Basically, lagunya FALILV yang manapun bisa jadi contoh lagu bandnya Iwaizumi di fiksi ini.  
> Lagu-lagu karya M2U, yang mana saja, bcoz I described Oikawa as M2U (but as famous as Skrillex or Hardwell wwwwww). Biar lebih dapet feelsnya(?) Bisa cari di akun soundkloud m2ustudio. Disarankan; PandorA, Masquerade, Wicked Fate, Myosotis, Stellar, dll (bisa-bisa daku sebutin semua judul) :”3  
> .  
> (Jangan khawatir, ini tbc kok, bukan end)  
> Ciao! Bulan lalu daku post fiksi IwaOi, sekarang IwaOi lagi ;w;  
> ...sebenernya daku nulis apaan ;___; Niatannya bikin IwaOi jadi anak band. Lha kok malah jadi komposer musik di rhythm game :"D Honestly, i regret nothing. Daku nulisnya enjoy banget, walau kesusahan bikin roman (buat chapter depan), daku usahakan sebisa daku ;w;  
> Daku menghabiskan waktu sekitar sebulan buat nulis ini. Awalnya mau dibikin oneshot. Daku udah nulis sepanjang 7k tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau bisa selesai di 8k, akhirnya daku pecah jadi dua bagian. Daku takut readers pada kebosanan maraton baca fic sepanjang sekitar 10k :"3 Daku usahakan nggak PHP. Bagian dua udah setengah jalan, kok. Paling telat diupload dua minggu lagi. Authornya mau ulangan akhir semester juga ;_;  
> Cross-posted on AO3 & FFn, dengan cover yang berbeda~ _(:"3  
> Hari ini SBMPTN, kan (yaiyalah, makanya lu bisa libur). Semangat buat yang masih berjuang melalui tes perguruan tinggi. Semoga dapat hasil yang terbaik~ Selamat UKK juga buat kalian ;w;  
> Sekian ocehan daku. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~ Silahkan tinggalkan jejak, ya ;w; Kasih tau daku mana yang ga sreg atau apa. Terima kasih~  
> .  
> .  
> 16.05.30 | white poppies, yanaa


End file.
